


Song lyrics and Alternate universe

by Libika



Series: Juhaku Week 2015 [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhaku Week : Song lyrics and Alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song lyrics and Alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

> Also originally posted on tumblr, I mixed the prompts of two days in one fanfic because of school...i couldn't write two separate stories because I didn't have enough time and loads of exams...  
> Enjoy!  
> PS : the song is "Black Sheep" by Gin Wigmore~

This was the nigh to end allnights. This was the last day of their Tour in Europe, and they were in London, with hundreds of people screaming their name. The stage was enormous, with red and purple lights illuminating the musicians. Right now, the other members were on the stage, warming up the public for their entrance. They could already picture it. People screaming, and clapping their hands, in sync with the drums.

Oh yeah, they would be  _begging_ for more.

He was almost ready. Sitting on a chair, mirror in front of him, pure ecstasy. He was making sure that his makeup wasn’t dripping down his cheeks. He owed one to Kougyoku. His tattoos were of course visible. After all, the last performance  _had_ to be shirtless. Two devil wings on his back, black roses on his neck, hair down.  

Lips as red as cherries.

He was waiting for Hakuryuu. He went out of the stage to get his guitar, being done with the drums. Before thinking about the concert, he thought of how they even got where they are now. They were on the biggest stage of Alma Torran, practically at the top of the world.

_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back_ __  
Got a pistol for a mouth, my own mama gave me that  
Making my own road out of gravel and some wine  
And if I have to fall then it won’t be in your line  
  


If he actually bothered to tell the story to anyone, they’d think it was taken straight out of a movie, or a book. They met during their second year in the local music school. Hakuryuu had just broken off his engagement with his fiancé, and spent most of his time smoking and humming  _Volatile Times_ by IAMX. All. The. Damn. Time. His room was next to the guitarist’s. One morning, he was  _calmly_  putting on his makeup, until he heard Hakuryuu playing his guitar. It was another song, yes, but all his irritation had piled up, and Judal had enough.

He barged into the other’s room, ready to yell at him until he cried.

Which he did.

And not only did it make him cry, he began sobbing madly, and calling everyone – and everything – an idiot. Judal pitied the guy so much, his anger was gone. Since they shared some classes, he decided that it would be the perfect occasion to be friends. He didn’t know why, but he kind of liked Hakuryuu. Okay, he was a crybaby, sometimes too polite for his own good, but an excellent guitarist nonetheless.

Even though Judal was  considered as an insolent student, teachers never could make his grades drop. First, it was against the rules. Secondly, no one could deny that he had a powerful voice, rich and beautiful. After forming an odd friendship, Judal and Hakuryuu began to always be grouped together for group assignments. They could both sing, and their duets were truly made of dreams.

But that was only the beginning.

 

 _Everybody’s doing it so why the hell should I_ __  
Everybody’s doing it so why the hell should I  
  


Hakuryuu had to admit it, their relationship had been quite difficult at first. Judal was wild, arrogant, ambitious. He had a golden voice, and an eye-catching beauty. Sometimes, he felt so…ordinary. Compared to Judal, he felt like an ant observing a butterfly, flying away from him. He didn’t think that it would be a good idea. Judal would probably scream at him, probably an octave higher than usual, and punch him so hard he’ll join Freddie Mercury in Heaven.

Eventually, Judal learnt of it.

Instead of yelling, he actually reassured him, telling that he was an amazing guitarist, and that he’d be damned if he sang with someone else.

They shared their first kiss that day.

But Judal was so surprised, he accidently pushed Hakuryuu in the river near the campus.

 _I’m a bad woman to keep_ __  
Make me mad, I’m not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back  
I’m a black sheep  
I’m a black sheep

They became the campus’ black sheeps. They were hated and loved by everyone. They were great musicians and ranked first in all the contests they were in. The school’s principal didn’t hesitate twice. He called Alma Torran records, and asked for a meeting with his promising students. Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, the CEO, seemed a bit hesitant, asking for an audition first.

Neither less to say that he liked the performance.

Judal and Hakuryuu were signing the papers before the CEO – and ex-drummer – had the time to say Highway to Hell.

The singer snapped from his state when he felt Hakuryuu biting, gently of course, his neck.

  
_I wasn’t born a beauty queen but I’m okay with that_ __  
Maybe radio won’t mind if I sing a little flat  
I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall  
To save me from a shallow break who wants to take us all

He turned his head, stood up.

Admiring the body in front of him. Over time, Hakuryuu had gained some muscles. As well as some tattoos. He had some around his eyes, and a silver snake around his right leg. Judal wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, before kissing him hungrily.

_Everybody’s doing it so why the hell should I_ _  
Everybody’s doing it so why the hell should I_

Hakuryuu put his hands in the pack pockets of Judal’s pants, giving a firm grip. The singer moaned, teasing him.

“It would be pretty bad for me if I lost my voice before a performance, you know?” He let go of the guitarist, smiling at the red mark he let on the other’s lips.

Hakuryuu smirked.

“But I thought it was just a warm up, Judal.” He began to walk towards the stage, hand tended like in mocking, yet gentlemanly way.

 __  
_I’m a bad woman to keep_ __  
Make me mad, I’m not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back  
I’m a black sheep  
I’m a black sheep  
I’m a black sheep  
I’m a black sheep

The singer took his microphone, kissed the guitarist on the cheek – after all, fans like this sort of thing – and stepped on the stage, or rather, jumped. He stood at the center, mic towards the crowd.

“Come on! Make some noise!” The hundreds, or even thousands of people there began to cheer louder than ever.

 _“_ _I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back_ __  
Got a pistol for a mouth, my own mama gave me that  
Making my own road out of gravel and some wine  
And if I have to fall then it won’t be in your line”  
  


His voice began to sing the first notes, voice making anyone addicted. He was the crowd’s drug. They just couldn’t get enough of him.

 __  
_“I’m a bad woman to keep_ __  
Make me mad, I’m not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back”

Still singing, he moved around the stage, before reaching Hakuryuu, singing close to him, mouth close the guitarist’s pierced ear.

**_“Once you go black, you never go back.”_ **


End file.
